<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Dreams May Come by soft_but_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861188">What Dreams May Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin'>soft_but_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spectre has been haunting Dooku's dreams lately...</p>
<p>(Whumptober day 6: "No more")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku | Darth Tyranus &amp; Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Dreams May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Count of Serreno sighed as the spectre that had been haunting his sleep lately appeared once more. “No more,” he said tiredly. Please, not tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t block out your common sense, Count Dooku,” the spectre said. “You’ve suffered long enough. It is time to take your revenge on the Jedi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Jedi have nothing to do with this!” Dooku said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Jedi let your Padawan </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the spectre said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku choked back any expression of emotion. He may not be a Jedi anymore, but he knew when someone was trying to provoke an emotional reaction to gain the upper hand. He refused to give this ghost the satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon has always been reckless,” he whispered. “I cannot blame them for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it Qui-Gon’s fault that he didn’t receive all the information on this mission that he ought to have?" the ghost taunted. "Is it Qui-Gon’s fault that the Council has never listened to you, or him, or Sifo-Dyas? You knew the Sith would return, but up on high Coruscant those smug, incompetent Jedi couldn’t <em>bear</em> the thought. And your child paid the price for it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Dooku said, lashing out with the Force. The spectre disappeared, scattered like grains of sand across the winds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku collapsed to his knees. “Enough,” he whispered. His heart ached for Qui-Gon, his youngest, and though he never admitted it, his favorite. His Padawan, now gone. His Padawan, <em>murdered</em> over a pathetic <em>treaty</em> that the Senate could be bothered to deal with themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spectre made sense, unfortunately. How many times had Dooku had these thoughts during his waking hours? The Senate’s corruption had sunken deep into the ways of the Jedi Council, had influenced Dooku’s own Master over long decades until he could no longer see the corruption for what it was. More and more, the Jedi were subject to the whims of the Senate rather than their own consciences and codes. Both his Padawans had been harmed by it. Qui-Gon had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rael had refused to come to Serreno, too attached to the Jedi, too stubborn to give up on them. Feemor had been out of touch since Qui-Gon had repudiated him, and Dooku leaving the Temple hadn’t helped. Xanatos and Nim were dead, and he’d never met Qui-Gon’s third Padawan. Dooku was on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As of last week, Dooku had no family. And perhaps…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the Jedi </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> at fault for that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>